Jealousy
by Dragonknight8557
Summary: Lucy been ignore for two years then when she got a letter from her childhood friend she was happy because he was joining the guild what would Happen if you mix love and jealousy? Natsu x Lucy x Oc
1. An Childhood Friend

**Jealousy**

Chapter 1 an Childhood Friend

~Lucy POV~

Since Lisanna came back I been ignore for five years the only people who notice me was Levy-Chan since she was my best friend. Then I saw Lisanna making out with Natsu all I felt was I'm going to cry and jealousy since Natsu was my first love. "Hey Lu-Chan please don't cry about Natsu and Lisanna making out." Levy said. "Alright Levy-Chan." I said as I almost cry. "So do you want to go on another mission with me for your rent?" Levy-Chan asks. "I'm not in the mood for that right now I'm going to go to my apartment." I answer. "Alright bye Lu-Chan be safe!" Levy-Chan said as I walk out of the guild and yell. "Bye Levy-Chan!" I said as I went to my apartment and the only person who wouldn't ignore me was my childhood friend Jet, he always been by my side when I need but then he move and I never saw his face again but we keep writing letters to each other.

~At the Apartment~

Then by the time I got home there was a letter in my mailbox when I got it out it was from Jet, then I went inside of my apartment but when I read the letter it said:

'Hey Luce you been sending me that Fairy Tail has ignored you for five years! But at least you had a great friend that will always be by your side when I'm not there.'

Jet same guy he knew what to say when I'm in a problem like this, Then I keep reading the letter but I got to something that surprise me it said:

'I got some great news I'll join Fairy Tail to see you I be there on Thursday so I hope you read this letter.

From you friend, Jet'

I was so happy that I sent out Virgo out. "Punishment time now princess?" Virgo asks. "No but could you please make a room for my childhood friend." I answer. "Alright princess as you command." Virgo said as she went to my closet but I wonder why.

~Two Hours Later~

It been two hours then Virgo came up but when I look inside my closet there was a room it was almost like a house. "Wow!" I said. "Your clothes can be summoning when you want to change." Virgo said. "Thank you Virgo!" I said. "Good day princess." Virgo said as she disappear. Alright today is Wednesday so that means it tomorrow but the letter look like it was here since yesterday well I was on a mission with Levy-Chan yesterday and we did came back this Morning so I went to sleep.

~Tomorrow Jet POV~

I was at my Childhood friend apartment I'm kind of nervous because Lucy was my first love and I'm a water dragonslayer but in the letter she wrote when she join Fairy Tail was about this fire dragonslayer name Natsu first he got Lucy join Fairy Tail, get her on team Natsu, and now since Lisanna came back now Natsu just throw away Lucy like she replace. Then I knock on the door the person who open was Lucy my heart race every time I see her then Lucy hug me and I blush madly.

~Lucy POV~

"It been so long Jet!" I said as I look up and he was blushing madly. "What wrong Jet you have a fever?" I said as I touch his forehead. "N-n-no!" Jet said. "Alright your room is in the closet don't ask why." I said. "Okay." Jet said as we went inside my apartment and I open the closet. "Wow it like a house." Jet said. "Yeah Virgo set it up." I said. "One of your Celestial Sprits you were talking about?" Jet said. "Yeah." I said. "Alright I'm going to get set in about an hour." Jet said as he went inside the closet.

~ An Hour Later~

Jet came out of the closet. "Ready to go to Fairy Tail?" I ask. "Yeah." Jet said as we went to Fairy Tail.

~At Fairy Tail Natsu POV~

I was looking for Luce but guess she not here today. "Hey Natsu what you doing?" Lisanna asks. "I'm looking for Luce." I said. "Oh okay I hope you can forgive about that kiss yesterday." Lisanna said. "It ok I forgive you." I said. But when the door open I saw Luce. "Hey Luce!" I said but then there was a guy next to her I wonder who he was all I felt was jealousy. Then all the member of Fairy Tail was now talking about 'Who is that guy?'

~Jet POV~

I guess I'm now the central of attention. "Alright let go to the master of Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she held my hand and we both went to the master of Fairy Tail but I think I felt a death glare from someone.

~Master of Fairy Tail POV~

I was doing paper work until I saw one of my Childs with a guy I never seen before. "Lucy who is this person?" I asks. "This is Jet my childhood friend." Lucy answer. "Nice to meet you, Lucy have always written about Fairy Tail." Jet said. "What type of magic do you have child?" I ask. "Well it water dragonslaying magic." Jet answer. "When did you learn to have that power?" Lucy ask. "After I move I spent seven years of learning water dragonslaying magic." Jet answer. "Jet tell why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" I asks. "So I can be with Lucy since she having a rough time here." Jet said. "Where would you like your mark and what color?" I ask. "On my right arm and the color ocean blue." Jet answer as I put the mark on his right arm. "You are now a member of Fairy Tail please be nice to all members of the guild." I said. "Alright Jet look like you're going to have a great time at Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

~Natsu POV~

I listen to the conversation in the old man office so that Luce childhood friend, a water dragonslayer, and now the new member of Fairy Tail I hope he don't hurt Luce I-I-I love her.

Dragonknight8557: hope you like my second fanfiction.

Lucy: Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail

About Jet:

Hair color: Ocean blue hair

Eye color: Ocean blue

Clothes: Blue shirt, black jacket, a blue scarf, blue jean, and blue shoes

Magic: Water Dragonslayer

Like: Lucy Hearfillia

Love Riva: Natsu

Guild: Fairy Tail

Team name: Lucky

Teammates: Levy, Lucy, his exceed (Going to be in chapter 2), and a new member ( later in the chapter)

Exceed: Name: Wave. Fur color: ocean blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

Chapter 2 a New Team Form

~Lucy POV~

"That your exceed?!" I ask. "Yeah her name is Wave." Jet answers. "Hello nice to meet you." Wave said. "Wave is so cute!" I said as I hug Wave. "Hey how about we make a team together?" Jet asks. "I don't know I'm on team Natsu." I answer. "Ah come on we did made a promise when we were little." Jet said. "When we were little?" I ask as I remember something.

_Flashback:_

"_That was a fun game Jet!" I said as Jet was looking at someone with a strange mark. "They are members of a guild." Jet said as he was admiring the mark. "They are from a guild I wish I could join Fairy Tail!" I said. "Well let make a promise!" Jet said. "What promise?" I said. "If we join Fairy Tail we'll make a team together!" Jet said. "Okay!" I said._

_End of flashback._

Oh that right I did make a promise with Jet and we both never break a promise. "Alright since it a promise I guess we can make a team I go tell Team Natsu that I'm quitting the team." I said. "Alright." Jet said as I went to team Natsu. "Hello Lucy we thought you would spend more time with your childhood friend?" Erza said. "Yeah." Gray said. "There something I got to tell you guys." I said. "What is it?" Erza ask. "I'm quitting the…" I was interrupted by Natsu. "Hey Luce want to a mission with us?" Natsu asks. "Natsu Lucy was going to say something!" Lisanna said. "Sorry if I want to go on a mission with Luce." Natsu said. "Go on Lucy." Gray said. "As I was saying I'm quitting the team." I said as all the members of team Natsu were all shock. "But why!" Happy cry. "Yeah you can't just quit the team without a reason!" Natsu said. "Yeah why do you want to quit the team?" Gray yell made everyone surprise except Jet. "Tell us why you want to quit the team?" Lisanna asks. "Well you guys see I made a promise with Jet a long time ago when we were kids the promise was that we would make a team together if we join Fairy Tail." I said. "Well it is a promise that they made." Erza said. "I guess your rights I mean Lucy never break a promise." Gray said. "Well we can't break that promise can we?" Lisanna said, and then Natsu slam his fist onto a table. "Since Jet came into Fairy Tail he's the only one you talk about and now you're going to quit the team because of a stupid promise you made with him!" Natsu yelled made me surprise because I thought he would be okay with this since he dating Lisanna. "Natsu I'm sorry but it a promise I made with him." I said. "Natsu you can't break a promise that Lucy made." Happy said as he was tugging onto Natsu arm. "You know what Luce I hate your guts you're the weakest member off the guild!" Natsu said as it made me cry. "Natsu is that what you really think of me then I HATE YOU!" I said as I went to Jet.

~Natsu POV~

"Wait Luce I'm sorry!" I said as I went after her. Crap I let my jealousy get the better of me those word I said to Luce is not what I really meant. "Luce I didn't mean any what I said to you!" I said but then I lost where she went.

~Jet POV~

I heard of what Natsu said to Lucy because she went to be and hug me while she cries. "Jet I'm I really weak!" Lucy cried. "No you not Lucy you were never." I said as Lucy stop hugging me and I went to Natsu. "Natsu look what you done to Lucy!" I said as I use my water dragonslaying magic to punch the crud out of him. "I didn't mean what I say to Luce." Natsu said. "Well it to late you broke Lucy heart she love you." I said which made my heart hurt when I said she love Natsu. "Luce loves me?" Natsu ask. "Yes I did but not anymore!" Lucy said as she hugs me from behind. "Let go Lucy and Wendy." I said as me, Wendy, and Lucy went to her apartment.

~Natsu POV~

Lucy loves me but now what I did I feel to the floor. "Lucy come back!" I yelled.

~At the apartment Lucy POV~

I can't believe Natsu said all those mean things about me. "It alright Lucy you not weak your strong." Jet said as he hugs me. Then there was a knock on my door but when I open the door I saw Levy. "Hi Lu-Chan are you alright?" Le-Chan said. "Why are you here Levy-Chan?" I ask. "I want to see if you were alright." Levy-Chan answer. "She alright so you must be Levy that Lucy been talking about." Jet said. "Yeah and you must be Jet Lucy been talking about." Levy-Chan said. "I thought you were with your team?" I ask. "Well Shadow Gear is no more." Levy-Chan answer. "But why?" I said. "Well we are agreeing to go our separate ways." Levy-Chan said. "Well you can join our team you know." Jet said. "Really I can!" Levy-Chan said. "Yeah you can Levy-Chan!" I said as both hug each other. "But what about the team name." Wave asks. "How about team Lucky!" Jet answer. "Alright!" I said. "Team Lucky!" We all said. "But Jet acts more like a child than a team partner and I feel more like his baby sister than his exceed." Wave said. "Hey what was that spouse to mean!?" Jet asks. "Nothing." We all said. "That was mean!" Jet yelled. I guess thing are not going to be bad when I'm with team Lucky. "Hey how about tomorrow morning we all train?" Jet asks. "Yeah." Levy-Chan said. "Alright!" I said. "Okay." Wave said. Starting tomorrow were all going to be member of team Lucky!

Dragonknight8557: Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Note

Author Note

Hi I know I haven't update in a while but I figure out that I can only update during my weeks off which is thanksgiving, Christmas, spring break, and summer. and October the 27 is where I had to go to a Mexican wedding. So I'm going to be a lot busy during school.


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy

Lucy: Dragonknight8557 does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 3 Evil Lisanna

~Lucy POV~

Today is the day me, Jet, Wave, and Levy-Chan are going to train as team Lucky! Jet and Wave were up early so they went to a cafe to drink tea if I know Jet he never has a sweet tooth I already took my bath and I change into my clothes and I already ate my breakfast I guess Jet, Wave, and Levy-Chan are already there I have my suitcase fill with the clothes I summons and Plue was on my bed I have already told the land lady that I was going to train with Jet, Wave, and Levy-Chan.

I was walking on the side of the river and those two man keep telling me that I was going to fall in one day and Plue was on my right walking with me then I trip and almost fall into the river until I felt two muscle arms but when I look at who was holding me I thought it was Loki but it was Jet that was holding me! "Thank you!" I said. "No problem Lucy." Jet said as he looks to the right trying to hide something. "Are you ready to go?" Wave asks. "Plue." Plue said as Wave sweet drop because she never met Plue. "Yeah." I said as we went to the train station.

~At the train station and Lisanna POV~

That stupid weak bitch got between me and Natsu all he talks about is that bitch! I work so hard to get him to forget about that bitch until he want her back after what me and him went through when we were kids!

I will kill that bitch if it the last thing I had to do, but I did notice that her childhood friend Jet has a big crush on her and that when I got the idea to get Jet and that bitch together so that Natsu will forget about her and me and him will live happily ever after! Now to get the plan started.

* * *

Dragonknight8557: I know it short forgive me, I got my report card an on one subject which is history while I got A's on everything! History not my best subject and I'm working on the new moon dragonslayer chapter so bye!


End file.
